non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Lopros
A Lesser Lopros is a species of blue-scaled wyverns found on several planets, indicating that they may have been brought over by the Humes. They often have largely hooked claws growing out of the top of their wings. Biology Waterway Lopros (Final Fantasy V / Record Keeper / Pictlogica) These Lesser Lopros holotypes -- also known as Freeziabats -- are fairly large, and can be found inhabiting the Underground Waterway. They have adapted to become immune to lightning but at the same time are weak to fiery attacks. However they are naturally immune to poison thanks to their being poisonous creatures themselves, and they have gained magical immunity over time to Mini, Toad, Paralyze, and Sleep. Lethe Lopros (Final Fantasy VI) The Lethe Lopros -- also known as Pterodons -- are much weaker than the subspecies seen above, being only half as strong as the Waterway Lopros. This group live along the Lethe River. These creatures act much differently than their cousins, and unlike the Freeziabats, Pterodons are fire-elemental in nature. However, they are not particularly clever in their aggressive methods: They will always attack with their dragon claws first, sweep their wings at their foe to sap them second, and spit a fireball afterwards, only to repeat this method. They have become immune to both the Imp and Meteor Strike attacks, but can be confused with certain techniques, at which time they are known to spit fireballs at other creatures in the area as well as, surprisingly, themselves. Lessaloploth (Final Fantasy VII) The Lessaloploth are a poisonous species of Lopros that were exported to the planet Gaia, where they took up residency in the skies above the Great Glacier. While not serious threats on their own, they are often swayed or domesticated by local Snows. They are clever, especially in comparison to the Pterodons, and will never use the same attack twice in a row. They are known to attack with their Scorpion's Tail to poison foes, and while they have recently become capable of causing Snowstorms, they appear to have not discovered this capability. They have become adapted to Stop, Paralyze, and Frog, indicating that they are most likely most closely related to the Freeziabats. Interestingly, Lessaloploths appear to eat Phoenixes, as the bird's feathery down can be found on most Lessaloploths, yet they do not possess feathery structures of their own. Skyvern (Final Fantasy Type-0) The Skyvern -- also known as the Pteranodon -- is found in the plains of the Dragon Sanctuary and Roshana Province. They have adapted to become immune to stun, but at the cost of magical resistances, which they have become weak to everything but Earth-elemental attacks, which they negate by simply flying through the air. Crystal Lopros (Final Fantasy Dimensions) The Crystal Lopros appears in the Crystal Temple. This breed attacks by diving at their foe(s) and damaging them using a technique referred to as the Blight Wing. Known Abilities *'Avalanche(FFVII):' Unknown *'Blight Wing(FFD):' Inflicts non-elemental damage to all targets, based to the average HP of the party. *'Breath Wing(FFV):' A wind-elemental attack that hits all targets. *'Dive(FFD):' Unknown *'Dragon Claw(FFVI):' A non-elemental attack that hits one target. This is a regular attack. *'Fireball(FFV):' A fire-elemental attack that hits one target. *'Frost(FFV):' An ice-elemental attack that hits all targets. *'Scorpion's Tail(FFVII):' Inflicts Poison status on one target. *'Snowstorm(FFVII):' Unknown -- Glitched and incapable of being cast. *'Wing(FFVI):' Inflicts Sap status on one target. *'Wing Attack(FFV):' A poison attack that hits one target. *'Wing Cut(FFVII):' Unknown Appearances #''Final Fantasy V'' #''Final Fantasy VI'' #''Final Fantasy VII'' (as Lessaloploth) #''Final Fantasy Type-0'' #''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' #''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''' (in FFV incarnation) #''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' (in FFV incarnation) Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Very High Category:Creatures Created by Tetsuya Nomura Category:Creatures Designed by Tetsuya Nomura Category:Flying Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures